In prior known methods, if the glass has an exit speed from a furnace of more than 800 mm/s, the deceleration distance will be more than 640 mm and the deceleration time 1.6 seconds or more. This is due to the fact that the deceleration of glass carried on rolls must be maintained at or below 0.5 m/s.sup.2, otherwise slippage occurs between the glass and the rolls, resulting in marks on the glass. Since the conveyance and deceleration sequence becomes relatively long, typically in excess of 2 seconds, the leading edge of the glass will have time to cool before bending and/or tempering can be started. The cooling can be offset by overheating the glass in the furnace, but the consequence of overheating is an increased susceptibility to various optical flaws.